Użytkownik:Partyzantka
O mnie Mam na imię Diana i uwielbiam Simsy. Jest to moja ulubiona gra i nie moge się doczekać nowego dodatku. Moje hobby to granie na różnych instrumentach, mam nawet mały zespolik. Nie mam zbytnio czasu na poszerzanie tej wikii, ale postaram mieć choć minimalny wkład. Złota lista *''Irykoosa (Jest strasznie miła i przyjacielska)'' *''Madelune (Imponuje mi i jest fajną dziewczyną)'' *''Wojtexxx7 (Super koleś)'' *''Rihanka 16 (miła i fajna dziewczyna)'' *''Ciastkoo (bo mi pomaga i go polubiłam)'' *''Iksnyz C' mors (pomaga mi)'' Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * Gothipedia * Nonsensopedia. * Ossus Biblioteka Ossus. Co lubię *Adele *Gotye *Caro Emerald *Pizza *komedie romantyczne *Meg Ryan *muzykę *śpiewać *A to ubustwiam: Little girl, just keep on waiting For that man to give you a life You keep on hoping So this prince can save you Keep on dreaming his scandalous lies For your love is he the hero Does he know that you begging him please Where angels dare, the devils fill that need In your despair does he get up to leave At the start of his goodbyes Do you ever realize That you never get the chance All you get is alibies When smoke begins to fade And you're standing face to face Does he kiss you in the way to say You're the other woman, the other woman The other woman.... Wear that dress, the one you relay on Slit up high, that shows off your wares And when he's arriving give him that invitation Keep on wishing Almost all of him cares For your love he is your hero, yes Even though, you are begging him, please, please Woman unscared you risks are never ending And don't you pretend You don't live what you dream At the start of his goodbyes Do you ever realize That you never get the chance All you get is alibies When smoke begins to fade And you're standing face to face Does he kiss you in the way to say You're the other woman, the other woman You'll always be the other woman Baby Trust me, I’ve been there before You don't Know him I know him more At the start of his goodbyes Do you ever realize That you never get the chance All you get is alibies When smoke begins to fade And you're standing face to face Does he kiss you in the way to say You're the other woman, the other woman You'll always be the other woman Ulubieni simowie *William Fangmann (ukochany mąż mojej simki) *Marina Prattle (ma doskonały gust i styl) *Richie Striker (Nie da się go nie lubić) *Sebastian Striker ( to samo, co z Williamem) *Tiara Angelista (fajna dziewczyna) *Bella Ćwir (intryguje mnie ta sprawa) *Mortimer Ćwir (mój mąż) Simowie, których nie trawię *Beau Andrews (rusz tyłek i o żonę zadbaj) *Bianca Rubble (jakoś jej nie lubię) *Stella Striker (bo jest żoną Richie'go) *Hetty Lionheart (świiiiiiiiiruska) *Lilly-Bo Chique (oczy bolą od samego patrzenia) Czego nie lubię *diet białkowych *aroganckich i próżnych ludzi